


Ohne Titel

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Fiktive Geschichte zu Tatort Wien - ohne Episodenbezug
Relationships: Moritz Eisner/ Bibi Fellner
Kudos: 7





	1. Kapitel 1

Sie saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa in Bibis Wohnung und tranken Wein, Bibi ausnahmsweise Weinschorle. Der Arbeitstag heute war lang und anstrengend, eigentlich begann er auch schon um 2 Uhr in der Frühe. Nun aber hatten sie frei. Während Moritz in ihrer Küche etwas Essbares zubereitete, ging sie ins Bad und kam nach einer Weile, pünktlich zum Essen, frisch geduscht und nett angezogen, wieder ins Wohnzimmer.   
Sie war heute so glücklich und beschwingt. Sie beschloss, sich für Moritz etwas Hübsches anzuziehen. Es war sommerlich warm draußen. Es sollte eine ärmellose, ausgeschnittene Bluse sein und ein Rock, den sie schon ewig nicht mehr getragen hatte. Sehr wohl wusste sie, dass Moritz noch in seiner Tageskleidung war, aber beim Hereinkommen sah sie, dass er den Blazer ausgezogen und das Hemd hochgekrempelt hatte. Zudem sah sie eine Flasche Wein bereitstehen, und zwei Gläser. Naja, er wird schon wissen, was er macht, dachte sie sich.   
Das Essen schmeckte vorzüglich und er lobte ihr Outfit. Bibis fühlte sich ein bisschen verliebt. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken. Die Stimmung knisterte heute schon den gesamten Tag zwischen ihnen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er im Laufe des Arbeitstages mehrfach ihre Hand nahm und sie streichelte, meist gedankenverloren während irgendwelcher Gespräche. Sie war anfangs irritiert, sagte aber nichts und ließ sich auch nichts anmerken.   
Sie plauderten über alles Mögliche. Irgendwann auf dem Sofa. Er wollte ihr gerade nochmal Wein nachschütten und beugte sich zu ihr herüber, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. „Willst du mich betrunken machen?“ lachte sie. Er hielt inne, schüttelte den Kopf verneinend und lachte ebenso.   
Ihre Hände fanden sich wieder und streichelten sich. Bibi ließ es gewähren. Wenn schon mit jemandem die Gefühle überkochten, dann mit ihrem Moritz. Sein Gesicht kam näher, sie schloss die Augen. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, ganz vorsichtig. Sie musste lächeln, eine Träne verlies sie und rann seitlich herunter. Er hielt inne. „Bibi…tut mir leid…ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“.  
Sie traute sich gar nicht die Augen zu öffnen, sie zog ihn wieder heran. Er kannte sie gar nicht so, sie war plötzlich unheimlich schüchtern. Ihre Hände umrahmten jetzt sein Gesicht, sie öffnete kurz die Augen, ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, beide küssten sich mit verschlossenen Augen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.   
Sie roch wunderbar, ihre zarten, vorsichtigen Küsse waren wunderbar, er spürte die Glut hochsteigen. sie bemerkte seinen kleinen Schweißausbruch, fand es aber noch anziehender, sie verspürte keine Angst. Seine Hände streichelten sie am Rücken, an den Armen, überall, umarmten sie, er war zärtlicher, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Er liebkoste sie mit Blicken, keine Worte brachte er hervor, die genügend beschreiben konnten, was er fühlte. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm gewahr, wie sehr er sich an sie gewöhnt hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisste, wenn sie nicht zusammen im Einsatz unterwegs waren, dass er sie abends vermisste, und wünschte, sie wäre da, auch wenn er den abendlichen Wein würde trotzdem alleine trinken müssen. Wie sie ihn fand, wusste er nicht, aber sympathisch genug, dass sie ja schließlich desöfteren zusammen zu Abend aßen. Sie sah heute wieder wunderschön aus, ihr Outfit war betörend für ihn, soviel ihrer Haut gleichzeitig zu sehen, benebelte fast seine Sinne. Er wusste ja, dass sie sehr schlank ist; er sie trotzdem betörend fand, nicht wie die meisten Kollegen, die befanden, dass sie nicht so attraktiv sei, weil hier und da vielleicht zu wenig an weiblichen Proportionen vorhanden waren. Ihm waren solche körperlichen Dinge an Bibi egal, sie war im Gesamtpaket attraktiv, und er wusste nun mal als einziger von ihrer Vergangenheit, die auch ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. 

Er strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare, legte seine Hand an ihre Wangen und streichelte sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf in seine Hand, nahm seine Andere und bedeckte seine Finger mit Küssen.   
Sie genoss die Situation, niemand von ihnen verlor unnötige Worte, es benötigte keiner Worte. Dann näherten sie sich langsam, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war seltsam im ersten Augenblick, weil sie ja schließlich Kollegen waren. Ihre Unsicherheit legte sich jedoch schnell. Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit vielen, kleine, zärtlichen Küssen. Doch sie führte ihn zurück auf ihren Mund. Ihre Zungenspitzen trafen aufeinander, umkreisten sich. Eine ganze Weile verloren sie sich in einem tiefen Kuss.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sie saßen inzwischen auf dem Boden, auf Bibis weichem Teppich, sich gegenüber, die Beine umeinander verschlungen. Bis er sie auf seinen Schoß hievte, um sie, eng umschlungen, intensiv zu küssen, dabei seine Hände an ihrem Hinterkopf lagen und sie hielt. 

Sie genoss das Gefühl, ihn so nahe zu spüren wie noch nie im Leben, begehrt zu werden, von ihm. Sie spürte natürlich seine Erregung in ihrem Schoß, sie trug ja nur ihren Rock und spürte seine Männlichkeit ganz deutlich an ihrem Slip. Ihr war nichts unangenehm, das war schließlich die natürliche Reaktion eines Mannes, und der Grund war sie!   
Er strich an ihren nackten Armen entlang und liess sich nichts anmerken. Wahrscheinlich machte es ihn gerade unheimlich an? 

Sie genoss seine Zärtlichkeit, war froh, dass er nicht so ein Ungestümer war, der ihr die Bekleidung vom Leib riss, um endlich mit ihr schlafen zu können.   
Sie wollte nun auch endlich mehr Haut spüren und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, streichelte ihn. Sie streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern, und steckte die Hände unter sein weißes Unterhemd. Das war natürlich nicht sehr sexy, aber typisch Moritz. Aber er trug ja noch die Dienstkleidung. Er streifte sein Unterhemd über den Kopf. Sie streichelte seine Arme, seinen Oberkörper.   
Wie attraktiv er doch war! Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie erneut, dabei bemerkte sie wieder seine gewissen Regungen.   
Sie dachte jetzt darüber nach, dass sie schon sehr lange keine Beziehung zu einem Mann hatte, dass es schon länger her ist, dass sie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte. Ein bisschen machte ihr das auch Angst, dass sie versagen könnte. Sie war schon Mitte 50, aber jetzt wieder aufgeregt wie eine junges Ding! 

Moritz hatte derweil aufgehört sie zu küssen und sah sie nachdenklich an.   
Spürte er ihre Gedanken? 

„Soll ich aufhören?“ fragte er.


	4. Kapitel 4

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Zieh mich endlich aus", dachte sie. Sie führte seine Hände an ihren Oberkörper, an ihre Brust. Er begann sie zu streicheln, an den Brüsten, am Hals. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart. Ihr Zeichen der Erregung. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken. 

Dann begann er endlich, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, sie half ihm, sie auszuziehen und öffnete ihren BH für ihn. Sie schämte sich ein bisschen für ihre Figur, weil sie sich zu schlank fühlte, aber er nahm sie ja als attraktiv war, vielleicht war sie gar nicht so hässlich? Er flüsterte ihr ein „Nicht denken“ ins Ohr und küsste sie. 

Heute schien sie laut zu denken, dachte sie. Heute stehen ihr die Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben, dachte er. 

Sie war aufgeregt, das wusste er, spürte er, wahrscheinlich weil sie seit langem nicht mehr mit einem Mann intim war.   
„Und jetzt?“ flüsterte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wusste es wirklich nicht, wie man die Sache fortführend könnte, ihr fiel keine Überleitung ein. Sonst war sie immer für einen Spruch zu haben, aber jetzt war ihr Gehirn wie leergefegt.   
Er begann, sich hochzurappeln, half ihr hoch. Sie standen eng umschlungen im Wohnzimmer, ihre nackten Oberkörper schmusten miteinander. Dann fing sie an, seinen Hosenknopf zu öffnen.   
„Bist du sicher?“ fragte er, „wir können noch aufhören“.   
Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und lachte.   
„Zu spät. Ich will Dich“. Da war er wieder, ihr frecher Ton.   
\---  
Er führte seine Hände unter ihren Rock, an die Oberschenkel, an die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, legte die Hand an die Stelle zwischen ihre Beine. Er führte seine Hände hinten in ihren Slip und steichelte sie hier und da.  
Das fand sie sehr erotisch, diese Idee.   
Nicht zu sehen, wohin er seine Hände führte.


End file.
